


Nice

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: E.R.
Genre: Community: licenseartistic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-31
Updated: 2006-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth reflects on the cohesion of her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 31 May 2006  
> Word Count: 274  
> Prompt: May 2006, orange  
> Summary: Elizabeth reflects on the cohesion of her family.  
> Website: http://www.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions…anyone else must ask first…Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we’ll see…
> 
> Disclaimer: “ER”, the characters and situations depicted are the property of Warner Bros. Television, Amblin Entertainment, Constant C Productions, NBC, etc. They are borrowed without permission, but without the intent of infringement. This site is in no way affiliated with "ER", NBC, or any representatives of Elizabeth Mitchell, Lisa Vidal, Maura Tierney, or Laura Innes. This site contains stories between two mature, consenting adult females.

"Hungry, Mama!" Ella called out from the living room as I opened the refrigerator.

"Me, too, Mama!" Henry's comment was right on the heels of my daughter's. Not so surprising; he idolized her.

Walking into the other room, I paused in the doorway to watch them. Ella was coloring and Henry was building something or other with his legos. I was actually impressed that they'd stayed so quiet for so long. A quick glance at the tv confirmed their lengthy silence: Brother Bear was playing.

"So what are the two of you hungry for?" I asked casually. "You know Momma Kerry's going to be home soon--"

"We help cook dinner?" The question was accompanied by two pairs of wide eyes.

I chuckled and shook my head. "You'll have to ask Momma Kerry when she gets home. But that doesn't tell me what you want for a snack now."

Ella's face scrunched up in thought, but it was Henry who answered first. "O'nge!" He got up and walked over to me, tugging at the leg of my sweatpants. "O'nge, Mama. Please?"

It thrilled me to no end that each of these children had accepted both of us. I suppose I hadn't been surprised that Henry accepted me, considering how young he was when Sandy had passed away. Ella, on the other hand, had worried me so much. I wasn't sure she'd take to Kerry at all. I shouldn't have worried, not with the way Kerry was with children.

With a grin, I scooped Henry up and blew a raspberry against his cheek, making him giggle. "An orange it is, since you asked so nicely."


End file.
